the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Buck Bunny
| producer=Ton Roosendaal | writer=Sacha Goedegebure | music=Jan Morgenstern | distributor= | released= |2008|05|20|ref2= }} | runtime=10 minutes | country=Netherlands | language= | budget=€150,000 }} Big Buck Bunny (code-named Project Peach) is a 2008 short computer-animated comedy film featuring animals of the forest, made by the Blender Institute, part of the Blender Foundation. Like the foundation's previous film, Elephants Dream, the film was made using Blender, a free and open-source software application for 3D computer modeling and animation developed by the same foundation. Unlike that earlier project, the tone and visuals departed from a cryptic story and dark visuals to one of comedy, cartoons, and light-heartedness. It was released as an open-source film under the Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 license. Plot The plot follows a day in the life of Big Buck Bunny, during which time he meets three bullying rodents: Frank the flying squirrel (the leader), and Rinky and Gimera (his sidekicks). The rodents amuse themselves by harassing helpless creatures of the forest by throwing fruits, nuts, and rocks at them. When the rodents kill two butterflies with an apple and a rock, and then attack Bunny, he sets aside his gentle nature and orchestrates a complex plan to avenge the two butterflies. Using a variety of traps, Bunny first dispatches of Rinky and Gimera. Frank, unaware of the fate of the other two, is seen taking off from a tree, and gliding towards a seemingly unsuspecting Bunny. Once airborne, Frank triggers Bunny's final series of traps, causing Frank to crash into a tree branch and plummet into a spike trap below. At the last moment, Frank grabs onto what he believes is the branch of a small tree, but discovers it is just a twig Bunny is holding over the spikes. Bunny snatches up Frank. The movie concludes with Bunny being pleased with himself as a butterfly flies past him holding a string, at the end of which is Frank attached as a flying kite. Production Following Elephants Dream (2006), Big Buck Bunny is the first project by the Blender Foundation to be created by the Blender Institute, a division of the foundation set up specifically to facilitate the creation of open content films and games. Work began in October 2007. The film was funded by the Blender Foundation, donations from the Blender community, pre-sales of the film's DVD and commercial sponsorship. Both the final product and production data, including animation data, characters and textures are released under the Creative Commons Attribution License. It was rendered on Sun Microsystems' grid computing facility Sun Grid. As in Elephants Dream, Blender developers worked extensively to improve the software in accordance with the needs of the movie team. Improvements were made in hair and fur rendering, the particle system, UV mapping, shading, the render pipeline, constraints, and skinning. Also introduced during the project was approximate ambient occlusion. These features were released to the public with Blender v. 2.46. Release The film was officially released in an April 10, 2008 premiere in Amsterdam while online movie downloads and files were released on May 30, 2008. High-resolution and stereoscopic versions of the film were released in 2013 by Janus Kristensen. The film was followed up with an open game titled Yo Frankie!, in August 2008. Characters The main character (called Big Buck Bunny) was also used in short films created by Renderfarm.fi: What is Renderfarm.fi? (2011) telling about the advantages of render farms and BBB loves CC (2012) promoting Creative Commons licences. The bunny's voice was given by Jan Morgenstern, who was the composer of a Big Buck Bunny movie soundtrack. Frank the flying squirrel is also the player character in the Blender Institute's 2009 video game Yo Frankie!. See also * Elephants Dream (2006) * Sintel (2010) * Tears of Steel (2012) References External links * * * Category:Blender Foundation Category:Computer-animated short films Category:Dutch films Category:Open content short films Category:Creative Commons-licensed films Category:2008 films Category:Articles containing video clips